À la conquête de Kanto
by Shinkah
Summary: Dans un monde pokémon en pleine évolution technologique et sociale, des rumeurs enflent sur deux sujets, d'actualité, la découverte d'un nouveau continent et la plus grande compétition pokémon jamais imaginée. C'est dans ce monde en perpétuelle évolution que Shinkah 16 ans va partir en voyage, pour se lier aux pokémons et en découvrir plus sur elle même et ses origines ...
1. Préparation,Patience,Appréhension

Chapitre 1 : Préparation et Patience mêlée d'Appréhension.

Je me trouvais devant les portes de l'académie ou j'avais étudié un long moment, jusqu'a aujourd'hui. La grille noire, ne pas s'était pas vraiment abimée avec le temps, les murs autour quant à eux étaient restés fidéles à leur gris d'origine, bien qu'à mon goût un coup de peinture ne leur ferais que du bien.

Aujourd'hui était un le jour où les résultats Grands Examens était affichés et donc révélés, j'avançais dans ces couloirs bien connus, de jolis mûrs blancs, et de ce carrelage bleu clair ça rentrais dans mes goûts.

J'allais peut-être bientôt les quitter, ou peut-être pas, tout cela dépendrais de multiples facteurs longs à émunérer.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil rapide aux autres élèves présent, qui discutaient de leur résultats, pleuraient, ou encore discutaient de leur pokémon, peu d'entre eux portaient l'uniforme de l'école, préfèrant leur tenues de vie de tout les jours, hors école donc.

L'uniforme que je portais n'en était pas un à proprement parler, l'élève pouvait le personnaliser dans la limite du raisonable.

Le mien était "simple", des souliers noirs, avec des lacets, de type villes, j'avais opté aussi pour de fin collants noirs, malgré le beau temps,j'avais juste envie de les mettre aujourd'hui, accompagnés une simple jupe noire allant jusqu' au haut des genous, une ceinture blanche à la taille, et pour finir un débardeur noir recouvert d'une veste en cuir blanc que j'aimais beaucoup, j'avais aussi un modéle noir quand je voulais changer.

Vu que j'apprécie beaucoup ces vêtements je les porte souvent, même en dehors des cours.

Aprés avoir décrit ce que je portais, je suppose que je peux décrire mon physique, je n'ai aucune idée de ma taille je sais juste que je suis dans la moyenne des filles de mon âge, c'est à dire 16 ans environ.

J'était plutôt mince physiquement, dans ce qu'on pourrait appeller la "normalité", je n'aime pas trop ce mot.

Pour finir niveau visage, je ne dirais que, que j'avais des yeux marrons et les cheveux châtins foncés et lisses arrivant aux épaules.

Toujours dans mes pensées, j'arrivais à mon objectif quand une personne que je connaissais bien me sauta dessus et se jeta dans mes bras, criant mon nom, ce qui attira l'attention d'une partie des élèves sur place, mais leurs regards me laissairent indifférente.

-"Shinkaaaaaaaaaah, j'ai réusiiiiiiiii ! Je suis classée 10 éme au niveau U7R !" exprima t'elle joyeusement en recoiffant ses cheveux vert.

Sans même avoir le temps de me remettre du choc, ni de la féliciter, elle me tira par la main en me disant que je devais voir les miens avant tout, comme à son habitude la couper pedant qu'elle était en état d'hyperactivité était impossible, je me laissais donc faire.

Quand j'arrivais devant le tableau des résultats, le autres élèves s'écartérent en murmurant quelques mots que j'entendis à peine, ma concentration étant sur le tableau des résultats.

"Shinkah, note 496/500 1ére de Safrania Academy, 1ére du territoire de Kanto, et 3éme au niveau de L'U7R".

L'U7R est l'abrégé de "Union des 7 Régions", qui comprends Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unys, Kalos et l'archipel d'Alola, soit l'ensemble du monde connu, actuellement.

C'était vraiment des résultats impressionnants de n'importe quel point de vue, j'était heureuse de voir que mon travail avait porté ses fruits, je souriais.

Sans avoir le temps de pronnoncer mot, l'un des hommes de l'université arriva, il était de ceux assuraient la sécurité et aussi certains cours, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir eu à faire çà lui une fois, peut-être un nouveau ?

" Le directeur Yasashi t'attends dans son bureau, il aimerait te parler." dit-il avec une voix indifférente.

Je fis un signe de tête positif, et j'adressais quelques mots à mon amie :

-"Excuse moi, Nyuha , je dois y aller, peut-être que ce sera long, tu peux m'attendre chez moi ou tu as des choses importantes à régler ?" lui demandais-je.

-"J'ai rien d'important de prévu, mais traine pas trop si tu veux pas avoir re-remplir ton frigo !"

Je ne dis rien de plus et lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle me rendit, c'était une gentille fille, et j'était heureuse de l'avoir pour amie.

Une nouvelle fois, j'arppentais les couloirs, je connaissais le chemin par coeur, à force d'y aller, en route je croisais un peu d'élève, certains me saluérent et me félicitairent, et je leur répondais en retour.

Le bureau du directeur était dans un autre bâtiment, plus ancien que l'actuel, le bois qui le composait constrastais avec les matériaux modernes de l'autre.

En à peine quelques minutes j'étais arrivée devant la porte du bureau, je tocquais deux, et ouvrit la porte aprés en avoir eu l'autorisation.

Rentrer dans ce bureau me donnais toujours un immense sentiment de nostalgie.

Des meubles en bois, du parquet couleur ambre, des murs rouges avec des photos dessus, voilà comment on pouvait décrire l'endroit.

Au centre de la salle se trouvais le bureau, toujours en bois, derriére lui un homme, Yasashi me regardant avec un sourire.

Un costume bordeaux, deux métres, voire plus, des yeux verts, trés profonds, des cheveux mi-longs, roux, mais tirant sur le rouge, fortement, trés fortement.

Son visage, avec des traits fin sans aucun signe de vieillisement.

Mon attention fut attiére par le coin gauche de salle son fidéle Arcanin dormais à poings fermés, une poképoupée dans la bouche.

Par réfléxe je pris place dans le fauteil en cuir, toujours aussi confortable, il pris la parole en premier.

-"Félicitation, Shinkah." dit-il simplement en me servant une tasse de thé.

Je pris et commença à boire, du Earl Grey comme d'habitude, et je repris la conversation.

-"C'est en partie, grâce vous que j'ai obtenus d'aussi bons résultats, et mon classement, ainsi que celui de Nyuha, prouvent que votre pédagogie est la meilleure, vos méthodes novatrices, votre partage de savoir, votre passion, votre contact, c'est cela qui nous as permis de réussir."

-"Ne m'accorde pas tout les honneurs, ton travail, celui de Nyu et d'autres, est votre résultat à vous, je vous ai juste aidé."

En achevant cette phrase, il remis en place sa cravate, c'est l'un de ces grands tics quand il est gêné, aprés celui, il reprit.

-"Sache que je suis fier de toi, tu étais ma premiére élève et c'est grâce à toi que mon projet d'enseigner s'est concrétisé." acheva-t'il.

Yasashi, quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps, l'une des premiére qui apparait dans mes souvenirs.

A 26 ans, quand je l'ai rencontré, il avait déjà fait de grande études en psychologie, et d'autres domaines trés variés, je le soupçonne aussi d'avoir fait une carriére de dresseurs de pokémon, mais il reste distant quand j'aborde ses sujets.

Il me prit sous son aile, en matière d'enseigenement, il avait reconverti un vieux dojo de la ville en une petite école, le bâtiment ou nous nous trouvons actuellement.

Au fil des années il devint populaire en matiére d'enseignement, son projet se concrétisa et il eu le droit de construire une grande école, une académie, avec des professeurs partageant son idéologie, Sa seule condition était de garder le bâtiment d'origine.

Même si il devint proviseur, il continua à enseigner et même à tenir des cours supplémentaires.

Il me transmit aussi une partie de l'amour que j'ai pour les pokémons.

La personne à qui je dois presque ma vie.

-"Il va refroidir." dit-il me sortant de mes pensées, me perturbant.

Visiblement amusé de m'avoir troublée, il reprit sérieusement.

-"Beaucoup de universités dans de nombreuse régions te désirent, que veux tu faire ? En rejoindre une ? Ou bien un autre projet en tête ?"

-"Je vais accomplir mon voyage initiatique pokémon, avant tout". Déclarais-je.

En effet, le niveau de l'âge légal pour partir en voyage avait été réhaussé, à 15 ans pour deux principales raison, la dangerosité du monde et le fait qu'aprés le voyage de nombreux jeunes n'ayant pas brillé dans leur parcours de dresseur avaient du mal à s'insérer profesionnellement et finissaient simples employés alors que de plus beaux avenirs auraient pu s'ouvrir à eux.

-"J'était sûr que ça allais être ta réponse, avec tes résultats, ils peuvent patienter deux ou trois ans maximum et comprendre ton état d'esprit actuel, dois-je donc je peux les prévenir ?"

-"Oui, s'il vous plaît."

Aprés avoir marqué quelques mots dans son agenda, il me tendit un cadre avec des bords plaqués or, à l'intérieur, mon diplôme, ainsi que les résultats que j'avais eu.

-"Je tenais à te le donner en main propre, et dans une jolie forme". Dit t'il souriant, un regard empli de fierté.

Je me levais et pour partir et il ajouta ces derniers mots:

-"Je t'accompagne une dernière fois jusqu'a la sortie."

Il était déjà tard, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, on le voyais à travers les vitres, ce chemin ensemble me procurais beaucoup de nostalgie, je n'ai même pas vu le trajet se passer, avant de me laisser il me dit une derniére chose d'un ton trés solennel.

"N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeller, je n'ai presque plus rien à t'enseigner."

Il me fait un dernier signe de main avant de retourner sur ses pas quant à moi, je repartais chez moi, traversant les rues de Safrania, le jaune caractéristique des maisons était encore visible à cette heure-ci, bien que ce n'était pas ma couleur préférée, elle donnais une ville un certain charme.

Il me fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour rentrer chez moi, j'habitais dans un immeuble d'un quartier rrésidentiel non loin de l'arène, Bien qu'il commençais à se faire tard des enfant jouaient encore dans le parc, d'aprés les cris que je pouvais entendre.

J'habitais au 3éme étage, et était la seule à l'occuper actuellement, je pris les escaliers, et dès que je fus arrivée, j'ouvris la porte, sachant qu'une certaine personne m'y attendais.

Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais, l'appartement était calme, elle devait surement être partie chercher quelque chose dans le sien.

Je posais l'objet que j'avais dans les mains sur la table et retira ma veste en cuir, la posant délicatement sur le porte-manteau où les affaires de Nyuha étaient encore présentes, confirmant ma théorie.

J'ouvrit mon frigo, et me servit ma boisson au citron préféré et parti la savourer sur le canapé, dés que je fus installée, une boule de jaune veint se coller à moi et me faire preuve de son affection, je la caressais pour la lui rendre.

Keika, ma Feunnec, mon premier et unique pokémon, pillier de ma future aventure, trouvée i ans presque morte aprés avoir été agressée par des rattata, je fus celle que la soigna, avec l'aide d'un certain proviseur, de sa condition de pokémon sauvage, je l'ai gardée.

J'etendais la porte s'ouvrir, Nyu étais revenue, avec des glaces à l'eau, elle s'empressa de les ranger et veint me rejoindre, s'installant à mes cotés.

-"J'aime ton débardeur il te mets bien en valeur ... " dit t'elle malicieusement.

-"Je me sens juste bien dedans, le fait qu'il me mettte en valeur n'a aucune importance."

-"Si tu le dis ... ah oui au fait de quoi as-tu discuté avec le proviseur tout à l'heure, et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps, j'était morte d'inquiétude moi !"

-"On a discuté du passé et du fait que je l'allais partir en voyage pokémon, et donc mettre temporairement les offres qui m'ont été proposées de côté."

Aprés avoir dit cette phrase, elle se blotti contre moi et continua d'une petite voix.

-"Nos rêves de devenir dresseuses vont pouvoir commencer à devenir réalité, par contre ça veux dire que cette soirée est la derniére qu'on passe ensemble avant un bon, moment, vu que Hoenn est ma région natale, je pars faire mon périple là bas ..."

-"Tu vas me manquer ...

C'est tout ce que j'arrivais à dire, mes émotions commençaient à me rattraper moi aussi.

-"Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?" me demanda-t-elle ?

Je n'avais pas le coeur de lui dire non, j'ai donc accepté, elle renforça son etreinte sur moi.

Le reste de la soirée nous avons regardés un film, l' histoire d'un Miaouss rejeté par les siens aprés avoir appris le langage et la conduite humaine dans le but d'impressionner son amour.

C'était plutôt interessant.

Nyuah s'était endromie au millieu du film, je la contemplais, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux verts clairs, qui tombaient dans le bas de son cou, elle avais les traits du visage fins, peut-être même un peu trop à mon goût, à vrai dire, j'ai toujours eu l'impression quelque était différent chez elle mais je ne lui en ai jamais fait part et cela ne devait pas être important et juste l'oeuvre de mon imagination.

J'aurais du appeller le Professeur Chen ce soir pour le prévenir que je lui rendrais visite demain, mais je n'eus pas le coeur de reveiller mon amie, finalement, à force de réfléxion le sommeil m'emporta aussi dans de doux songes.


	2. Affection et Fréquentations

Chapitre 2 : Affection et Fréquentations.

Le reveil ne fut pas trés difficile, à ma grande suprise, la nuit avait été réparatrice.

Je remarquais vite de l'absence de Nyuah à mes cotés, elle avait déjà du partir chez elle pour se préparer ou même était déjà partie.

J'était toujours en position à moitié allongée, Keika s'était mise en boule à l'opposé de Nyuah, elle avait du me rejoindre pendant la nuit.

J'eus le réflexe de regarder par la fenêtre, le soleil était déjà levé, on pouvait entendre les bruits citadains habitudels, et ceux de la rue pour en apprendre plus, je me levais et allais chercher mon téléphone que j'avais laissé sur la table, hier soir.

Sur la dite table, à proximité de ce que je cherchais se trouvais, une clé dont la forme m'était familliére, avec une petite note à côté.

Je la lisais à voix haute, pour me sentir moins seule : -"J'avais promis de te la rendre quand tu me l'avais prêtée, bisous."

Cette promesse, elle me l'avais pronnoncé peu aprés le moment ou nous sommes devenues amies et par extension, le moment ou elle à commençé à passer régulièrement chez moi pour diverses raisons, comme par exemple passer chez moi à midi ou travailler tranquillement durant les heures de libre.

Je la lui rendrais la prochaine fois que je la verrais.

Une fois ceci fait, je me saisis de l'objet de ma convoitise et afficha l'heure, 11 heures 32 ... J'avais dormi longtemps mais ce n'était pas un mal, au contraire, j'avais encore 3 heures devant moi pour finir mes préparatifs, en effet mon train vers Bourg-Palette était à 15 heures.

Une fois le téléphone en main, je me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre et composa le numéro le numéro de Samuel Chen.

En attendant d'avoir une réponse je jettais un oeil dehors, le ciel était clair, d'un magnifique bleu , presque aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Dans le parc, quelque enfants jouaient entre eux, où à faire fuir les Poichigeon, de jeunes couples se baladaient main dans la main, l'air heureux.

Mon interlocuteur décrocha et m'adressa quelques mots.

-"Oui, bonjour, ici Samuel Chen, que désirez vous ?" demanda-t-il.

-"Professeur, c'est moi Shinkah, je... "

Il me coupa brusquement et me répondit d'un ton désolé:

-"Oh, excuse moi, je n'avais pas vu que c'était ton nom qui s'était affiché, je n'avais pas pas mes lunettes, donc je n'ai pas pu voir que c'était toi, comment vas-tu, tu m'appelles pour quelque chose de grave?"

-"Je vais trés bien, je vous appelle juste pour vous dire que je serais à Bourg-Palette en fin d'aprés midi et s'il serait possible qu'on se voie."

"Oh, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème, je vais devoir te laisser, un petit problème viens d'arriver, à ce soir !"

La conversation était déjà finie, clair et conscis, comme je l'imaginais.

Je passais le temps avant mon départ à faire diverses choses, préparer et manger mon repas du midi, ranger un peu le petit désorde que j'avais accumulé.

Ayant fini toutes mes tâches, et aprés avoir pris, à nouveau, un délicieux chocolat chaud, je parti me changer, il me fallait des habits de voyage, pas que les miens ne me convenaient pas, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les abîmer, ou que l'ont me reconnaisse, je les garderais dans mon sac et les mettrais en cas d'occassions particuliéres.

J'avais choisi des habits simples mais qui me correspondaient, un chapeau de type panama de couleur blanche, dans un ton crème que j'adorais particulièrement, j'avais opté ensuite pour un débardeur blanc, une légére veste blanche, elle aussi et pour finir une jupe rouge ainsi que des bottes crème s'arrêtant à la cheville , c'était suffisant à mon gout et j'avais dans mon sac, que je portais en bandouilière, de quoi me changer si les temperatures devenaient chaudes ou si au contraire, le froid viendrais me saluer.

Je rappellais Keika dans sa ball après lui avoir murmuré quelques mots, pour la rassurer et lui rappeller que l'heure du voyage était venue.

Aprés avoir réglé deux ou trois détails dans l'appartement et avec les voisins, j'était enfin partie.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à la gare du train magnet, qui était un endroit sommaire, du carrelage blanc au sol, des murs gris, quelques distributeurs de boissons, des sièges d'attente qui n'avaient pas l'air trés confortable.

J'allais vite faire composter mon billet, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire, comme on le dit.

Il y'a avait pas beaucoup de monde sur mon quai, dans un sens c'était positif; moins de monde, donc plus d'espace.

Je n'eus pas à patienter longtemps avant d'apperçevoir le train entrer en gare.

Quelques personnes en sortirent, des hommes et femmes en costume , peut-être des employés de la SYLPHE de retour de mission ? Je ne savais pas et je n'avais pas envie de savoir.

Il y'avait aussi quelques jeunes de mon âge qui avaient l'air d'avoir des projets en tête pour la soirée, mais encore une fois ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Je pris place dans le train, suivie de ceux qui patientaient avec moi, l'intérieur était vraiment quelquonque, sauf à un petit détail prés, les siéges étaient verts et attiraient l'oeil.

Le voyage ne fut pas bien passionant au début, voir même ennyueux, de plus en période d'été une certaine odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air.

Au final, j'avais discuté briévement avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année, trés sympatique et souriant, ce qui était plutôt rare dans les lieux comme ceci.

La chose la plus marquante chez lui était ses grandes lunettes rondes.

Cet homme étudiais les végétaux, plus particulièrement les baies, et étudiais actuellement si elles pouvaient s'adapter à des millieux hostiles et même, évoluer en d'autres espèces au sein de ce même lieu.

Il avait reçu une autorisation exeptionelle d'aller mener ses travaux, expériences et observations au Mont Argenté, lieu ou une poignée de personnes au monde étaient autorisées à aller, l'environement particulièrement dangereux, ainsi que les pokémon peuplant de lieu.

Discuter avec moi avait été pour lui une expérience plaisante, m'avait-il avoué, voir que des personnes de mon âge pouvaient s'interesser à des sujets tel que cela lui faisait un grand plaisir.

Grâce à lui, ce trajet avait été interessant, et je le remerciais intérieurement pour ça, il était descendu à l'arrêt de Jadielle et faisait un signe de la main, à l'attention des passagers qui avaient du écouter sans m'en rendre compte , et sans doute à moi.

Je pense que je serais ammenée à le revoir un jour ou un autre.

J'était finalement arrivée à Bourg-Palette aprés quelques minutes de trajet supplémentaire, c'était assez nostalgique pour moi de revenir ici, le bourg c'était developpé avec les années mais il avait gardé une certaine tranquillité.

La fin de l'après midi commçait à arriver, dans quelques minutes, le ciel prendrais sa magnifique teinture orangée.

J'arppentais les sentiers, une certaine quiétude à l'esprit, ces maisons blanches aux toits rouges m'avaient toujours mise l'aise.

Quelques habitants se promenaient encore, je les saluais tous d'un signe de tête ou de main, qu'il me rendaient.

Les nombreux espaces de verdure n'avaient pas bougés et s'étaient même embellis avec le temps, même si j'était habituée à la ville, je me sentais beaucoup mieux ici et avait réfléchi à la possibilité de m'y installer dans un futur lointain.

Quelques Rattatas s'amusaient à l'ombre des arbres, je n'avais aucune idée si ils étaient sauvages ou au contraire dressés, tant qu'ils faisaient de mal à personne, j'imagine que leur présence n'était pas dérangeante.

On pouvait même entendre des gazouillements de Roucools qui venaient de ces mêmes arbres, une parade nuptiale peut-être ?

J'arrivais rapidement au laboratoire, avant de frapper à la porte, j'examinais le parterre de fleurs non loin de l'entrée.

Je n'avais pas idée du nom de ces fleurs, mais elles étaient rose et rouge pour la plupart, c'était toujours un endroit magnifique, la jeune fille qui l'entretenait faisait vraiment du bon travail et l'avait même aidée quelques fois quand j'était petite.

Aprés être sortie de ma contemplation, je me deçidais à frapper à la porte, je n'avais pas spécialement le trac, comme les autres jeunes, j'avais eu la chance de le cotoyer dès mon plus jeune âge, j'était même plutôt sereine, en fait.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un viel homme, cheveux gris, pointant vers la gauche, une chemise mauve qui s'était délavée avec le temps, le tout recouvert d'un blouse de scientifique blanche, c'était bien lui.

"-Rebonjour Shinkah, vas-y rentre, et installe toi, je t'en prie." dit-il un sourire aux lévres.

Je pénétrais dans le laboratoire, rangé comme à son habitude, je me dirigeais vers salon, le professeur à mes cotés, je notais qu'il devais être en pleine recherche en ce moment, en effet, de nombreux livres étaient sortis des étagères, ouverts pour la plupart, les ordinateurs, et diverses machines quand eux étaient allumés, quelques pokéballs étaient aussi présentent sur les tables, je le questionnerais plus tard.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon il me proposa de m'assoir dans le fauteuil, j'accepta et pris place, il s'absenta quelques secondes et revint, avec deux tasses de thé, il m'en tendit une, que je pris en le remerçiant, il posa la sienne sur la table basse et s'installa à son tour.

Tout en savourant notre thé, nous avions engagé la discussion, il m'avait tout d'abord félicité pour mes résultats, et avait poursuivi:

-"Alors comme ça tu vas partir en voyage ? Je suis surpris, je pensais qur tu avais mis cette idée de coté depuis longtemps."

-"Pour tout vous dire, j'ai toujours eu cette idée en tête, et vous l'avez toujours, mais j'ai préféré construire une autre base d'avenir au cas où quelque chose de mal se produise.

-"Tu es trés prudente, peut-être même trop par moments."

-"Je sais, ça pourrais me jouer de mauvais tours ..."

En fait j'étais venu voir Chen pour une raison en particulier, une raison que je n'avais pas évoquée de puis longtemps.

Il n'était pas le seul, son petit-fils Blue est aussi au courant, je le questionnerais ultérieurement.

-"Professeur, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander." avais-je dit d'une voix calme et posée.

-"Je suis tout ouïe."avait-il simplement répondu.

-"Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est réelement passée quand Blue et vous m'avez trouvée, il y'a 10 ans."

Le visage du vieil homme s'était un peu assombri, et légérement crispé, une personne non attentive n'aurais rien remarqué, c'était vraiment léger.

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous t'avons trouvée dans ce qui semblait ressembler à une embarcation précaire, sur la plage du Bourg, tu était seule, avec ton Héritage."

Il avait dit ça gravement, cela sonnait faux, sa phrase était mal construite de plus, ce n'est pas son habitude.

Dans ma tête, il y'a une brume sur ces évenements, mais je peux voir un peu à travers.

On avait échoué, moi et la personne qui m'accompagnais, sur une bord de plage constitué de roche et de sable.

Je me souviens qu'on pouvait voir des ruines de bâtiments, et une sorte montagne, pas trés grande, le sol était recouvert d'une substance étrange, une fine pélicule.

J'étais allongée, la personne avec qui j'étais arrivée parlait avec deux personnes, Blue et Chen, leur visages étaient clairs, contrairement à celui de l'autre personne, elle avait dans l'une de ses mains, un sac assez rempli et ce qui ressemblait à ce collier.

Elle vint d'ailleurs vers moi, je ne distinguais réelement qu'une silhouette, rien de plus.

Elle pronnonça quelques mots que je comprenais pas, sa voix était d'un timbre qui semblait féminin.

Elle ferma mes yeux avec ses mains.

Et aprés plus aucun souvenir de ce moment.

J'avais pour théorie que cette personne était ma mére, car ce moment m'inspirais une affection et une tristesse pronfonde.

Ce que Chen avait appellé l'Héritage est ce que je suppose ce qui était dans le sac, mais selon Chen et Blue c'était une grande somme en pokédollards.

J'avais donc imaginé une théorie sur mes orgines, j'étais issue d'une famille riche, vu la grande somme, mais elle n'était pas de Kanto, mais venait d'une région où le pokédollard était la monnaie.

Je repris la conversation, toujours un petit peu contrariée.

-"Excusez moi, je n'y penserais plus, je pense que le voyage m'a un peu fatiguée et ça a joué un peu sur mes émotions ..."

C'était une excuse, j'était parfaitement lucide, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je doutais de lui, j'avais un grand respect pour lui et lui étais éternellement reconaissante.

Nous avions passés la fin de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, des choses telles que ses recherches, ou encore la vie citadine.

Finalement étant "fatiguée", J'étais allée dans l'une des chambres d'amis, j'avais libéré Keika et lui avait donné sa nourriture, une fois qu'elle eue fini, elle se mit en boule, au pied du lit comme d'habitude.

Je m'étais rapidement endormie, pour une fois, réfléchir plus à cette histoire n'apporterais rien de plus car j'avais déjà analysé mes souvenirs.

La nuit m'avait semblée ni courte, ni longue, normale donc.

Je m'était levée à 8 heures et quelques minutes, Chen était déjà levé, je le saluais et il me proposa un café, chose que j'ai acceptée, cela me donnera un peu d'energie.

Son laboratoire était une véritable maison, en vérité, je pense même qu'il n'utilise plus sa résidence au nord du bourg.

Il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-"Tu t'es levée tôt, tu vas partir directement, ou tu vas attendre l'aprés-midi ?"

-"J'aimerais être à Jadielle le plus tôt possible, en fait."

-"C'est une bonne idée, j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir."

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers une armoire en bois, à l'air trés ancienne, d'apparence décorative.

Il en sortit une boite noire, il revint vers moi, et la déposa dans mes mains, il me fit signe de l'ouvrir, ce que je fis.

L'intérieur aussi était noir, mais il contenait quelque chose .

Une grande gemme, couleur arc-en-ciel et à sa droite une bracelet noir dans lequel était inséré la même gemme, mais à taille réduite.

J'étais surprise, je savais ce que c'était, mais je pensais pas qu'il me confierais ça aussi tôt.

-"Tu as l'air surprise, c'est un cadeau, dont je l'espère, tu pourras disposer et exploiter rapidement." dit-il avec un grand sourire, trés sincère.

Ces 2 pierres étaient les clés de la Méga-évolution, l'une que le dresseur portait, et une pour le pokémon.

A l'origine, il en fallait une spécifique pour chaque pokémon aptes, mais la science et des fouilles archéologiques à Kalos on permit de créer une unique gemme qui fonctionnait pour chacun d'entre eux.

-"Merci beaucoup."

C'était un grand cadeau qu'il m'avait fait, trés important, aussi bien sur le côté pratique qu'affecif.

Nous avons passé ensuite une petite heure à discuter, en préparant des objets qui lui serais utiles pour ses recherches.

J'avais quitté le labo vers 9 heures, il m'avait souhaité bonne chance et espérait me voir au tournoi de la ligue.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie du bourg, Keika à mes côtés, personne n'était dehors, ma sortie était accompagné par le chant de quelques roucool.

Et c'est accompagnée de même chant que je faisais mes premiers pas sur la route 1, c'était un chemin zizaguant à travers les hautes herbes et légérement pentu vers la ville de Jadielle.

J'avançais d'un pas normal, un léger sourire aux lévres, il y'avait personne à part moi dans les environs.

J'analysais les environs par curiosité, l'herbe était trés claire, et on pouvait encore voir de la rosée sur les hautes herbes, et certaines d'entre elles bougaient, un peu ... beaucoup ?

Une boule de poils violette sauta des herbes que je regardais, j'était un peu sur le coup de la suprise, mais repris vite mes esprits.

Keika était en position d'attaque, je lui ordanna de lancer une attaque flammèche dans un premier temps.

Le Rattata pris l'attaque de plein fouet, il n'avait pas envisagé le fait d'être attaqué.

Il était assez amoché, mais toujours debout, par pur esprit de vengeance, il tenta de charger Keika, ma feunnec étant assez rapide l'esquiva sans soucis et cracha d'autres flammes pour se défendre, il fut gravement touché au dos.

Il n'était plus en état de sa battre, donc par conséquent, Keika et moi l'avions mis KO.

C'était la premiére victoire de je l'espère une longue série.

Je félécitais ma rennarde, la prennant dans mes bras et la caressant.

La suite de mon périple sur la route 1 ne fut pas bien interessant aprés ça, j'avais été attaquée par quelques rattatas et ratentifs que Keika avait réussi à battre parfois tant bien que mal, certains nous avaient pris en embuscade et un combat 1 contre 3 c'était imposé.

J'avais soigné ses blessures à l'aide une potion.

Aprés ce moment, quelque chose d'interessant était arrivé.

L'un des pokémons que je désirais c'était montré.

Un roucool.

Oui, ce n'est pas trés glorieux, mais toute petite j'avais rêvé de voler dans les cieux à dos de Roucarnage, et les rêves d'enfance, en général ne disparaissent jamais.

J'avais ordonné à Keika de le charger pour le destabiliser mais il esquiva s'envolant, de ses ailes il envoya, dans la foulée, de la poussiére dans les yeux de mon pokémon.

Il se posa, ensuite et émit un petit rugissement moqueur, qui n'avait pas échappé à Keika, elle bondit sur son aile, le mordant, et sans le lâcher, envoya une gerbe de flammes.

Il cria de douleur, il fut touché sur tout son flanc gauche, je pense qu'intérieurement, il regrettait son geste fanfaron.

Keika l'avait immobilisé, c'était le bon moment, celui de lancer la ball.

Je sortis la ball de l'une de mes poches et la lança.

Elle bouga.

1 fois.

2 fois.

3 fois.

Et elle émit un petit bruit, caractéritique de la capture.

J'était heureuse intérieurement, la premiére capture est toujours marquante, c'était ce qu'on m'avait dit, mais le vivre donne un vrai sens au mot "marquante".

J'avais quelque à faire, maintenant

Je me rapprochais d'un arbre, m'assit à sa base, posa mon sac, en et en sorti une potion.

Je libérais mon nouveau protégé, le tenant dans mes bras, il me regardrais, avec des yeux inquiets, son regard perçait le mien et je pouvais voire tout son inquiétude et sa peur.

J'utilisais le spray de la potion pour le soigner, ses blessures disparaissaient, mais pas son inquiétude, ni sa peur.

Je décidais de m'adresser à lui.

-"Ne t'inquiéte pas, nous sommes alliés maintenant, ensemble nous serons forts."

J'avais prononcé ça d'une voix douce, mais j'avais le sentiment de ne pas avoir pronnoncé les bons mots.

A ma grande surprise, mes mots avaient eu leur effet, ses yeus s'étaient fait plus rassurés et je sentais ses peur diminuer.

Je n'en avais jamais parlé jusqu'ici, mais j'ai ce qu'on pourrais appeller un 6éme sens, j'était capable de percrevoir les émotions d'une personne, plus généralement d'être vivants, pour les humains par exemple j'étais trés sensible aux expressions du visage.

J'avais décidé de surnommer mon allié à plumes, j'avais choisis et il avait approuvé, Gyaku.

Ces accompagné de mes 2 alliés, qui avaient sympatisés entre temps que je continuais mon périple sur la route 1, certains rattatas nous avaient attaqués, mais ils ne résistaient pas longtemps aux coups qui leurs étaient portés , peu d'autres pokémons interessant étaient apparus, je cru voir un étourmi à un moment mais celui-ci avait disparu de mon champ de vision.

Je voyais la ville de Jadielle se dessiner dans mon regard, j'y serais bientôt, le ciel était plus clair que quand j'étais partie, j'estimais qu'il devait être proche de 11heures.

Je vis autre chose dans mon regard, une personne qui se tennait contre un arbre, l'air songeur.

Elle me fixait.

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer son genre, elle avait des traits androgyne et était habillée avec un style particulier.

Un visage trés fin, de longs cheveux blonds, plus longs que les miens qui lui tombaient presque aux fesses.

Elle était vétue d'un long manteau noir avec quelques élements métalliques sur ses manches, une légére fourrure sur le col.

Elle semblait porter un pantalon trés collant noir, un slim avec des bottes de la même couleur.

J'avais deux avis, soit elle était frileuse, soit elle aimait le noir.

Finalement, ce fut elle qui m'interpela, et qui me donna la réponse.

-"Salut, ça te dirais un petit combat contre moi ? Tu as l'air d'une débutante et j'en suis un aussi."

C'était un homme, sa voix pas trés grave, mais suffisaement et le fait qu'il se soit désigné comme appartenant au genre masculin confirmé ça.

Il était sincérement beau, et mignon physiquement.

-"Salut, merci pour la proposition, j'accepte, avec joie, cepandant, utilisons chacun un seul pokémon, un duel où le premier pokémon à terre entraine la défaite de son dresseur, ça te va ?"

Il sourit et répondit positivement à ma demande, il bougea son manteau , pour prendre une pokéball à sa ceinture, dévoilant par ailleurs combien il possédait de pokémon, j'en comptais 3, peut-être 4.

Il libéra son pokémon, un Pandespiégle, dans un flash rouge apparût.

Je décidais d'envoyer Keika, mon meilleur atout, car je sentais que Gyaku était fatigué, l'oiseau s'étant d'ailleurs posé sur mon épaule.

Le combat avait commencé.

Le panda, se jettais sur Keika, son dresseur lui ayant ordonné d'utiliser l'attaque Cogne, elle encaissa 3 coups de cette attaque rapide quand je le commanda à riposter.

"Utilise flammèche sur le poing avec lequel il envisage de te frapper !" avais-je dit calmement avec une pointe d'adrénaline. Ce n'était pas un simple combat contre un rattata, ou un ratentif, mais contre un dresseur et un pokémon entraîné.

Elle réussit à le brûler à la main gauche, le panda eu mal et fut sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Réplique avec Poing-Karaté de ton autre main !" dit-il conservant un ton serein, et une expression faciale qui l'était tout autant.

Ma renarde n'arriva pas à esquiver, elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle fut projetée, en arrière et était maintenant étalée au sol, mais semblait encore capable de se battre.

Le pandespiègle examinait sa main brûlée, ce n'était pas une brûlure grave, mais suffisante pour provoquer la douleur, il ne semblait plus faire attention à son adversaire, même comportement pour son dresseur.

C'était la faille à exploiter pour le mettre au tapis.

"Keika, utilise ton nouveau tour." avais-je dit calmement un petit sourir aux lévres.

Mon opposant parut perturbé, il ne savais pas à quelle capacité s'attendre et ne put donner d'ordre à son pokémon.

Keika s'embrasa et chargea son adversaire qui n'eu le temps d'esquiver, il fut heurté de plein fouet et les deux pokémons furent projetés en arrière.

C'était l'attaque Nitrocharge, qu'elle avait apprise, il y'a peu et que je venais d'expérimenter, et l'expérimentation était réussie, elle avait fait mouche.

Nos deux pokémons étaient tombés KO finalement, aucun des deux ne pouvait bouger après ça, le match était donc nul.

J'avais rappellé Keika dans son ball, elle avait fourni de grands efforts aujourd'hui et méritais son repos, mon opposant fit de même et accordais le même respect à son pokémon.

-"C'était un bon match, je pars soigner mes pokémons, au plaisir de te revoir."

Je décidais de faire de même, Jadielle était à quelques centaines de métres, je rappellais au passage Gyaku.

J'avais fait mes premiers pas dans la ville, en direction du centre pokémon, je pris tout de même le temps d'admirer l'architecture et mon environnement.

La couleur des toît des maison, d'un vert profond avait surement donné son nom à cette ville, sans compter les nombreux arbres qu'on pouvait y retrouvé et la verdure ambiante.

Malgré les évolutions, Jadielle était elle aussi restée trés paisible et naturelle.

Je m'était rendue au Centre Pokémon, d'une couleur rouge tranchant dans le paysage, il avait peu de personnes, mon oppsant de tout à l'heure n'était pas présent non plus.

Je confiais mes 2 pokéballs, contenant mes 2 partenaires à l'infirmière, qui les mit dans la machine de soin, pendant quelques secondes.

Elle permettait de redonner un coup de boost et revigorer les pokémons, pour des blessures vraiment graves, il y'avait des salles de soin spécialisées dans des salles à l'arrière du centre.

Elle m'apprit une chose interessante, tout en me rendant mes pokémon, un combat avaut lieu à l'arène et le challenger était un dresseur qui avait déjà les 8 badges de sa région d'origine.

L'arène était non loin du Centre, je m'y rendais, l'arène était ouverte, avec un gardien à l'entrée qui lui même regardait le match, qui était sur le point de se finir, de ce que je pouvais entendre.

Je pris place dans un grandin libre, il y avait un peu de monde, mais l'arène n'était pas totalement bondée.

Le bâtiment était en rectangle, des gradins entourant le terrain où prennait place la lutte.

On pouvait voir un écran sur lequel était affiché d'une par le visage du champion et de l'autre celui du challenger.

Apparament c'était un combat double en 6 contre 6 qui s'était déroulé.

Le champion était un homme, un karatéka nommé Kei, d'aprés l'écran, il était uniquement vêtu d'un kimono blanc, une ceinture noire à la taille, son challenger étais aussi un homme, plus jeune, nommé Warren, je ne fis pas attention à son physique, préférant me concentrer sur ce qu'il restait du match.

Warren mennait, il lui restait 2 pokémons qui semblaient encore bien en forme d'aprés ce qu'affichait les jauges de vies à l'écran, un Rhinolove et un Zeblitz, plus précisement.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Kei, auquel il ne restait qu'un seul pokémon, un Tygnon sur le point de tomber KO, sa jauge de vie était dans l'orange.

Les dresseurs donnaient leurs ordres, Tygnon sauta dans les air, fonça droit sur le Rhinolove son poing droit se chargeant d'une énergie bleue, une attaque Poinglace.

La chauve souris encaissa l'attaque, sur ordre de son dresseur, et elle riposta avec une attaque Psyko, envoyant son assaillant à l'arrière, Warren ordonna à son Zéblitz de charger le pokémon boxeur d'une attaque Eclair Fou, qui ne pouvait pas esquiver.

Le choc fut tel que Tygnon fut envoyé contre l'un des murs de l'arène, ce que le tableau indiquait était clair, le champion, suite au KO de son dernier pokémon avait perdu, je décidais donc de quitter l'arène.

J'allais m'entrainer le reste de la journée et défierais le champion demain, pour cela je me rendais au nord de la ville à la lisière de la Forêt de Jade, de nombreux pokémon insectes y étaient présents et consitueraient un bon entrainement.

Pendant mon trajet, je vis du coin de l'oeil le laboratoire de Blue, le petit fils de Chen, si mon envie initiale était d'aller le voir directement, je décidais au final de n'aller à sa recnontre qu'une fois le badge obtenu.

Je croisais peu de monde dans les rues et arriva vite à l'endroit que je m'était fixé comme destination, la route 2.

Les pokémons insectes étaient sortis de leur forêt et avaient pris du terrain cette route, on pouvait y voir quelques concons et des sécrétion proches des arbres.

Je libérais mes deux pokémon, une fois à proximité des herbes et des arbres, un aspicot eu le malheur d'être dans les environs.

Ce fut la tornade de Gyaku qui fit mouche en premier, en envoyer valser l'insecte.

Malgré cette victoire, je ne me sentais pas satisfaite, je me sentais scrutée, observée, cela ne m'inquiétais pas mais me perturbais un peu.

Conscience de cela, j'allais tout de même poursuivre l'entrainement de mes deux protégés.

Finalement un léger bruit, un craquement de branche, trahit la présence de mon admirateur.

Je tournais la tête, vers la source du bruit, et reconnu immédiatemment la personne qui en était à l'orgine.

C'était le dresseur au manteau noir qui m'avait défiée tout à l'heure, j'allais engager la conversation, mais il fut plus rapide.

Il leva sa main droite, en signe d'attention pacifique , et pronnonça quelques mots auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

"Allions-nous, faisons équipe."


End file.
